When Your Eyes Say It
by SlytherinGoddess
Summary: Previously out under the name Roxanna. Has a few changes, let me know what you think! Thanks!
1. Truth or Dare

_When your eyes say it _

_That's when I know that it's true _

_I feel it. I feel the love coming through_

_I know it I know that you truly care for me_

_Because it's there to see..._

_-Britney Spears "When your eyes say it"_

He stared at her eyes. Her beautiful eyes. He could never get enough of those lovely brown orbs, which showed so much emotion. They flashed when she was angry, but shone with joy when she was happy. No, he could never get enough. But she didn't know that. She knew nothing about his feelings.

Hermione glanced up and across the room. She had gotten that now familiar feeling again, like someone was watching her. But as she glanced around the common room, no one looked like they were the culprit. Neville was in the corner, looking forlornly at a potions book. Seamus, Dean, Parvati and Lavender were playing Exploding Snap. Harry was playing chess with Ron at a table nearby. Colin Creevey was looking adoringly at Harry, and trying to take pictures of the moves he was making.

"But Harry," Hermione heard him whine. "I'm going to make a book. _The Life and Times of Harry Potter"_

Hermione sighed exasperatedly. Colin and his brother Dennis seemed to have nothing better to do in life then bother Harry. And they had been following her around, too, recently. Ever since the rumor that she was Harry's girlfriend had started. But of course, she wasn't. It had all started with Truth or Dare.

On Christmas Eve, the remaining Gryffindor girls had gotten permission from Professor McGonagall to have a slumber party of sorts. A girls' slumber party, of course, invariably led to Truth or Dare. Parvati, Lavender and three other Gryffindor 4th years, who had stayed, were playing and trying to cajole Hermione into joining them. 

"Pretty, pretty _please Hermione?" Lavender begged._

"Oh, all right, if you'll shut up!"

"Yay! Truth or Dare?"

"Um… Truth." Said Hermione, feeling like she was about to face the Spanish Inquisition. 

"Hmm..." Remarked Parvati. She then whispered something in Lavender's ear, whose eyes suddenly shone and she giggled. Hermione's feeling of anxiety had increased tenfold. 

"Hermione." She paused for effect. "Do you like Harry?"

"As a friend," Was Hermione's quick and conditioned response. She internally breathed a sigh of relief.

"More than a friend?"

"Er… no." Hermione replied, but she could tell by the look in Lavender's eyes that the whole school will think she said yes by breakfast. 

# 


	2. Butterflies

## As Hermione walked down to breakfast Christmas morning, she felt like there were thousands of butterflies flying around in her stomach. She knew that Lavender and Parvati had gotten up early. Probably to tell the whole school what had happened (Or what they imagined happened) last night.

## She had done rather well, she thought, as far as presents went. Mrs. Weasley had sent a pretty blue sweater, her parents had sent her some sugar-free candy, Harry had gotten her a watch, and Ron had gotten her a pretty ring. Well, at least she thought it was Ron. There was no name attached. She supposed that was something he'd send.She really didn't know. 

As she entered the Great Hall, a sudden hush came over the crowd gathered inside. Hermione had felt her stomach drop to her toes. She knew it. They had told the entire school. She had laughed weakly, turned a brilliant shade of red, and hurried to her usual table, where she immediately engrossed herself in the first book she pulled out of her bag. Unfortunately for her, the first book she pulled out was _Recent Defeats of the Dark Arts_. The first chapter was entirely about Harry. She groaned when people started laughing about her choice of books. She had seriously considered turning around and running back up to her dorm. But Hermione was made of stronger stuff than that. She turned to Ginny and started a conversation.

"Hey, Ginny. What's new?" 

"Um. Nothing. You don't really like Harry, do yah, Herm? Do you?" Ginny replied, sounding a bit nervous, like she didn't really want to hear the answer.

"NO! I don't like him! He's just my _friend!!_" Hermione fairly exploded.

"Ok, ok! I believe you. The rest of the school might not…but I do." Ginny said, sounding very relieved. 

"Can we please, please not talk about this?" 

"Oh, all right. Oh, look! Harry and my brother. Over here, guys!" 

"Ginny! They are the last people—Oh, hi Harry, Ron. Thanks for the presents."

"What presents?" Ron mumbled through some eggs. "I uh… couldn't find one…"

"Ha! Very funny, Ron. I love the ring! I have it on, see. And the watch you gave me, Harry. Did you two buy them together?"

"No, really- I didn't…"

"Hello, Mudblood, Potter. I've just heard a rather interesting story. All those years together- we should have guessed. That scar… who could resist?" Said a cool and sarcastic voice from behind Hermione.

"At least he's not _you_, Malfoy!" and with that Hermione had snapped. She ran to her dorm, closed the curtains around her bed and sobbed. She had missed a whole day of classes. Ginny, Harry and Ron had told everyone that she was sick, but she doubted anyone had believed it.

But that was a month ago, and with the endless protests of both Harry and Hermione, the rumor had died down, although not totally. 

Hermione shook her head slightly, as if to clear the memories from her mind, and the common room came back into focus. Harry and Ron were staring at her as though she were mental. 

"Hermione… are you ok?" Ron called across the tables. 

"Yeah, I'm fine. I think." She said, and returned to her Arithmancy book.

He was sad. So incredibly sad. He longed to tell her that _he_ gave her that ring, not Ron. She would probably laugh. How could he possibly be in love with her? She knew nothing about him, and likewise, he knew nothing about her other than that she was the top of her class, and the love of his life.He wanted to tell her more than anything. But he was deathly afraid of rejection. 

He saw her look dazed in the common room, as if she were thinking, and he wondered if somewhere, in the deep recesses of her mind, she thought about him. Most likely not.

** **


	3. Letters and Surprises

"…Love always, Hermione." 

Hermione finished her letter to her parents. They worried about her so far away at school, but they accepted it. She decided to walk to the Owlry alone. It would give her some time to think. Something had been frightening her lately. She continually seemed nervous, edgy. But she couldn't figure out what was wrong. 

The only thing she could think of was… Harry. She never thought she'd like him. He was her best friend. But that Truth or Dare question got her thinking. Did she really like him? Could she be hiding the truth- even from herself?She knew she only had a minor crush on Ron. That could never be anything more. She _needed that something more. She felt as though something were missing from her life. Something that she needed, but she did not yet know what it was._

As she walked into the Owlry, she was so engrossed in thought she did not see the person who was already in there. She did not notice anything as she picked out an owl and sent it off to her parent's house. Did not notice the eyes that had followed her for so long, as they were doing now. Did not notice that someone else was sending a letter to their family or friends, too. She did not notice anything but her own thoughts. 

He noticed. He knew she didn't see him. He was used to it though. He was one easily overlooked. He was not famous, like Harry, or Krum. He was not rich, like Draco. He had nothing to offer her but himself. And he resolved to do that.That very instant.To show her that she needed him. The real him. 

Hermione gasped and looked up. Her vision cleared, as though she had been walking through a fog. Something had clicked, in her mind. She did not know what, but she knew something did. She slowly turned around and surveyed the room. There was no one there but the owls, herself, and Neville. 

"Oh, hi Neville. I didn't see you there! I'm sorry. I've got to go, though, I just remembered something important. Bye!" She said carelessly.

He knew.

Hermione rushed through the halls of Hogwarts, anxious to get back to the Gryffindor common room. When she got there, she noticed it was mysteriously empty. Then she realized it was dinner time. Oh, well. She thought to herself. She could skip a meal without dying. She grabbed a nearby piece of parchment and quickly scribbled a note. 

Harry-

Meet me in the common room at midnight. Please? It's really important.

She scrambled up the stairs to his dorm, flung open the door and deposited the note on his bed. She turned to leave, when the door flung open.Neville burst in, looking like he had just run a marathon.

"Neville! What's wrong?"

"Hermione." Said Neville, with urgency in his voice that alarmed her. "You and I… we, we need to talk."

"What? Why?"

"Because- because I want you. I need you. I- I love you, Hermione." 

"Neville… You don't know me. I don't know you. Think about what you're saying."

"It's true, Hermione. I've loved you since the day I met you and you helped me find Trevor. Maybe I haven't always loved you like I do now, but rest assured I do. I've grown up a lot lately, don't you think?So I'm not Krum.But, Hermione, Give me a chance? Do you realize what my parents went through? That's what compelled me to talk to you. What if You-Know-Who decided to come back and do to me what his supporters did to my parents? I could never forgive myself if I lost you."

"Neville, I- I- I don't know what you want me to say."

"Then don't say anything. Just- think on it. Maybe, maybe it will come to you, what you want to say."

Hermione turned and left the room, her face frozen in shock.

### _But when your eyes say it…_


	4. The Meeting

Harry--

Meet me in the common room at midnight. Please? It's important.

Harry sighed. He had a lot of homework, and a test tomorrow. But if Hermione said it was important... 

Hermione paced the room.She was nervous.She didn't really even know what she was going to say to Harry.Possible scenarios crossed her mind, but she rejected them all.  
  


"Oh, God.What am I doing?"

"I don't really know, but I _really_ wanna go to bed, Hermione.So can we make this quick?"

"Well thanks for the moral support Harry! I'm going through a crisis here!I don't know what to do…"

"Okay, okay.Calm down."Harry grabbed the frustrated Hermione by the arm, and led her to the couch, where he set her down gently and then sat beside her.

"What's wrong, Hermie?" 

"Hermie? I don't think you've ever called me that… You know what? I was in your room today, and guess what?"Hermione rambled on, not quite sure what she was talking about.She was in such a high state of confusion that she was nearly unaware of what she was doing.

"What?" Harry said, comfortingly.

"Neville! He said he loved me! It was really weird… He was saying about his parents and… well, I didn't really catch all of it, I was too shocked.I mean _really_! Neville love me? _You_ don't even love me Harry, and I've known you forever."

"Hermione-"

But Hermione needed to get all of this out, and she was going too fast to be pacified now.

"I'm not really sure what feelings I have for you, Harry.And it scares me because I don't want to lose such a good friend.You're the best friends I have, you and Ron, and I don't know what I would do if I lost either one of you!But since you obviously don't like me…" Hermione quieted as she had finished all that she wanted to say.She was still upset and confused, but she felt a lot better for the time being. 

"Are you done?" Harry asked quietly.

"Yes." She whispered back.Then he leaned her back onto himself, and held her gently.He sat there, and rubbed her arm, comforting her in the only way he knew how.They sat there, collapsed against each other, just thinking and enjoying one another's presence.Hermione turned to look at Harry.She looked straight into her best friend's eyes, and then she knew.She knew how Neville felt, she knew how Harry felt, and, miraculously, she knew how she felt.

She was in love with a wonderful guy.And it wasn't Neville.Feeling safe and secure, she fell asleep in Harry's arms, content with her newfound knowledge.

  
_* finis *___


End file.
